piratideicaraibifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar
Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar''' (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) è il quinto episodio della saga di [[Pirati dei Caraibi (saga)|''Pirati dei Caraibi]]'' '' e il sequel di Oltre i Confini del Mare. Il film, rilasciato nelle sale cinematografiche il 24 maggio 2017, è stato diretto da Joachim Rønning e da Espen Sandberg, prodotto da Jerry Bruckheimer e la sceneggiatura è stata scritta da Jeff Nathanson. Il film vede come personaggi Johnny Depp (Capitan Jack Sparrow), Geoffrey Rush (Capitan Hector Barbossa), Javier Bardem (Capitan Salazar), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Kevin McNally (Joshamee Gibbs), Stephen Graham (Scrum), Brenton Thwaites nel ruolo di Henry Turner e Kaya Scodelario nel ruolo di Carina Smyth. Il titolo italiano tradotto letteralmente dovrebbe essere: "Pirati dei Caraibi - I Morti Non Parlano" Trama La nave fantasma In una notte del 1742, dodici anni dopo la scena dopo i titoli di coda di Ai Confini del Mondo, il giovane Henry Turner (Lewis McGowan), studioso di ogni leggenda riguardante il mare, esce furtivamente da casa e, raggiunto il largo con una scialuppa, riesce a localizzare l'Olandese Volante al largo della Giamaica (dove Henry e sua madre Elizabeth vivevano).'' Il giovane, dopo essersi legato un sacco di pietre al piede, si getta in acqua e sale a bordo della nave fantasma. A bordo qualcuno ha capito che sulla nave è salito un vivente e allora l'Olandese Volante'' riaffiora dagli abissi, salvando Henry dall'annegamento. Qui, Henry incontra suo padre Will Turner (Orlando Bloom); il ragazzino promette al padre che riuscirà a spezzare la maledizione che lo lega all'Olandese ''grazie al leggendario tridente di Poseidone, anche a costo di chiedere l'aiuto del Capitan Jack Sparrow, ma Will gli intima di lasciar perdere poiché il suo destino è ormai legato alla nave. '''Il Triangolo del Diavolo' Nel 1751, nove anni dopo, Henry Turner (Brenton Thwaites) è imbarcato a bordo di una nave della Royal Navy Britannica, la HMS'' Monarch'', che sta dando la caccia alla Ruddy Rose, una nave olandese rubata da dei pirati. Le due navi entrano nel Triangolo del Diavolo, una grotta dalla quale le navi difficilmente escono, così Henry cerca di mettere in guardia il Capitano Toms (Richard Piper) sui rischi del Triangolo, ma viene arrestato per insubordinazione e rinchiuso nella cella della nave. Nel triangolo, tuttavia, la nave della Marina subisce un assalto da parte della ciurma di marinai fantasma della Silent Mary, guidati dal terrificante capitano Armando Salazar (Javier Bardem), El matador del mar; Salazar e i suoi uomini uccidono la ciurma, dopodiché il capitano scende nelle celle e, vedendo che Henry conosce Jack Sparrow (il ragazzo portava con sé dei manifesti del pirata) dice a quest'ultimo che la chiave per fuggire dal Triangolo del Diavolo era Jack Sparrow e la bussola un suo possesso e così incarica il ragazzo di mandare a Jack Sparrow un messaggio: Salazar sta venendo a prenderlo ed ha giurato di ucciderlo. Saint Martin Tre giorni dopo, nella città di Saint Martin sull'isola omonima, Carina Smyth (Kaya Scodelario), una giovane e affascinante astronoma accusata di stregoneria per le sue idee e condannata al patibolo, riesce facilmente a fuggire dal carcere in cui era rinchiusa. dorme nella cassaforte della Regia Banca di Saint Martin. ]] Lo stesso giorno viene inaugurata la Regia Banca di Saint Martin dotata di una cassaforte di ultima tecnologia e quindi definita inespugnabile. Tuttavia, quando i banchieri aprono la cassaforte per mostrarla al pubblico, dentro vi trovano il pirata Jack Sparrow che, ubriaco, sta dormendo sui denari assieme a Frances, la moglie del sindaco Dix (Bruce Spence). Svegliatosi, Jack afferma di voler rapinare la banca. In quel momento, sul retro dell'edificio, la ciurma di Sparrow (Joshamee Gibbs, Scrum, Marty, Bollard, Pike e Cremble) lega la cassaforte a una carrozza che, dopo essere partita si trascina dietro la cassaforte e Jack (legato ad una fune) con essa. La rapina di Jack non va a buon fine, così la ciurma, dopo aver accusato il capitano di eccessiva sfortuna, si licenzia e lo abbandona. Abbandonato dalla sua ciurma e dalla fortuna, Jack rimane da solo a bordo della ''Dying Gull'', la sua attuale nave, e osservando la bottiglia con la Perla Nera che aveva conservato per tutti questi anni, egli sogna un giorno di poter di nuovo solcare i mari e ritornare alle avventure di un tempo. Nel frattempo sull'isola è arrivato anche Henry, che viene arrestato dal tenete John Scarfield (David Wenham) per tradimento e vigliaccheria per aver abbandonato la sua nave durante l'assalto nel Triangolo del Diavolo. Mentre si trova nell'ospedale della città ammanettato al letto, Henry riceve la visita di Carina Smyth travestita da infermiera. La ragazza propone al ragazzo di allearsi con lei per trovare il leggendario tridente di Poseidone, che entrambi cercano da una vita. Carina è infatti in possesso del diario di Galileo Galilei contenente informazioni sull'ubicazione del tridente. Questo diario è l'unico cimelio che la ragazza possiede del padre che non ha mai conosciuto e crede che lui glielo abbia lasciato affinché portasse a compimento questa impresa. Mentre Henry e Carina stanno parlando, la ragazza viene sorpresa e catturata, ma non prima di aver aiutato Henry a fuggire. Caduto in disgrazia In preda allo sconforto e caduto in disgrazia, il pirata, ricercato ancora dalla legge per la rapina, si reca al Grimes Pub dove, non avendo denaro per pagarsi da bere, baratta la sua inseparabile bussola per una bottiglia di rum. Così facendo, tuttavia, Jack libera involontariamente e inconsapevolmente Salazar e la sua ciurma dalla loro prigionia nel Triangolo del Diavolo e gli permette di solcare nuovamente i mari alla ricerca del capitano (pare, infatti, che la bussola di Jack fosse legata al destino di Salazar, e tradirla avrebbe significato la libertà del matador). Uscito dal pub, Jack viene catturato dai Royal Marines e imprigionato nelle celle di Saint Martin. Il pirata viene inoltre condannato ad essere giustiziato il giorno seguente assieme a Carina Smyth. Henry e Jack Sparrow Quella sera, Henry si intrufola nel carcere di Saint Martin rubando un uniforme da Royal Marines per non essere riconosciuto dalle guardie. Fatto ciò, il ragazzo scende nelle celle e cerca tre i detenuti Jack Sparrow. Dopo averlo trovato, Henry esita a credere che si tratti veramente di Jack, essendo il pirata un ubriacone in una cella. Dopo essersi convinto dell'identità di Sparrow, Henry gli rivela che Salazar sta venendo a prenderlo e che la sua unica possibilità è trovare il tridente di Poseidone. All'inizio Jack non presta particolare importanza alle parole del ragazzo e sembra essere riluttante riguardo all'impresa. Il ricco e potente Capitan Barbossa Intanto Hector Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush), divenuto un ricco e potente pirata grazie alla nave e la spada di Barbanera, viene informato dai suoi ufficiali più fidati, Mullroy (Angus Barnett) e Murtogg (Giles New), che diverse navi della sua flotta sono state assaltate da un esercito di fantasmi guidati da un tale Salazar. Barbossa aveva già sentito parlare di Salazar e temendo per la sua vita e per le sue ricchezze, salpa per fare visita ad una vecchia conoscenza che lo potrà aiutare. Shansa e Shansa.]] Barbossa si reca sull'isola di Saint Martin, nelle cui prigioni dove incontra Shansa (Golshifteh Farahani), una strega del mare al suo servizio, che lo informa che i morti hanno preso il comando del mare distruggendo tutte le navi della sua flotta e cercando un passero, ovvero Jack Sparrow. La strega dice che questi fantasmi, che non possono scendere a terra, sono stati liberati dalla bussola di Jack Sparrow che, tradita da Sparrow, ha liberato la sua peggiore paura. Shansa informa poi il pirata che Jack Sparrow è deciso a trovare il tridente di Poseidone con una bella (Carina Smyth) ed una perla (la Perla Nera). Hector decide così di aiutare Salazar nel suo intento. Per fare ciò, Shansa gli consegna la bussola di Sparrow, ottenuta in circostanze sconosciute. La fuga dal patibolo Mentre Jack viene trascinato in piazza per essere giustiziato, incontra nella prigione suo zio Jack (Paul McCartney), che gli dice una barzelletta su uno scheletro che entra in una locanda e gli consiglia poi di chiedere di Victor, il migliore dei boia dell'isola, molto delicato, viene La ragazza viene condannata all'impiccagione e Jack Sparrow alla ghigliottina, una recente invenzione francese. Durante l'esecuzione la ciurma di Jack, con l'aiuto di Henry, libera i due prigionieri. Il gruppo si imbarca sul Dying Gull (ita: il Gabbiano Morente), la nave di Jack, e parte alla ricerca del tridente di Poseidone, un oggetto che avrebbe dato a colui che lo maneggia il potere sui mari e che sarebbe stato in grado di spezzare ogni maledizione del mare: Henry vuole il tridente per liberare il padre, ma per raggiungerlo è necessario consultare la mappa che nessuno sa leggere, e solo Carina pare in grado di farlo, grazie al diario di Galileo Galilei, un libro che ha ereditato dal padre che non ha mai conosciuto. Salazar e Barbossa a bordo della Queen Anne's Revenge.|left]] Qualche giorno dopo, la Queen Anne's Revenge, ammiraglia di Barbossa, riesce localizzare la Silent Mary e da essa viene abbordata. Qui inizialmente Salazar ha intenzione di uccidere Barbossa e tutti i suoi uomini, tuttavia Hector dice di essere l'unico in grado di condurlo da Sparrow. I due stringono così un patto: Barbossa condurrà Salazar da Jack entro l'alba del giorno successivo, o, qualora non dovesse riuscirci, offrirà la sua vita a Salazar; in cambio El matador del mar dovrà risparmiare Barbossa e la sua ciurma. Salazar fa così portare Barbossa e i pochi risparmiati della sua ciurma a bordo della Silent Mary. La storia di El Matador del Mar ' Sulla ''Mary, Salazar racconta a Barbossa la sua storia: sia suo nonno che suo padre erano stati uccisi dai pirati e lui era diventato un ufficiale dell'Armada Española. Capitan Salazar si era guadagnato il soprannome di El Matador del Mar (il macellaio del mare) per avere affondato dozzine di navi pirata e per averne sterminato le ciurme senza pietà. Un giorno, una piccola flotta di navi pirata si erano coalizzate per sconfiggere Salazar e la Silent Mary. La battaglia, svoltasi presso il Triangolo del Diavolo, aveva visto Salazar come vincitore. Appena terminato lo scontro, Salazar si accorse dell'unica nave pirata superstite, la Wicked Wench; il capitano di questa nave era rimasto ucciso durante lo scontro, ma prima di morire aveva affidato al timoniere diciottenne Jack Sparrow, la sua bussola e il comando della nave. Il ragazzo sbeffeggiò Salazar provocandolo riguardo al suo potere. Salazar si lanciò quindi all'inseguimento della Wench, ma, con un trucco, il giovane Jack riuscì a fare in modo che la nave di Salazar si andasse a schiantare contro degli scogli posti nella grotta del Triangolo. Tutta la ciurma della Silent Mary, Salazar compreso, perì nell'esplosione successiva all'impatto. La [[ciurma della Wicked Wench|ciurma della Wicked Wench]] offrì al giovane Jack un tributo per averli salvati. Nonostante ciò, a causa delle misteriose forze soprannaturali presenti del Triangolo del Diavolo, Salazar e la sua ciurma furono riportati in vita sotto forma di fantasmi e rimasero intrappolati nel Triangolo per molti anni giurando desiderosi un giorno di evadere e vendicarsi dell'artefice della loro condizione maledetta: Jack Sparrow. Proprio quando Salazar ha terminato il racconto, Barbossa avvista in lontananza il Dying Gull. 'Ammutinamento ' Nel frattempo, a bordo del Dying Gull, la ciurma, dopo essere venuta a sapere che un esercito dei morti stanno cercando Jack, decide di ammutinarsi. La ciurma lascia così Jack Sparrow, Henry Turner e Carina Smyth a bordo di una scialuppa poco distante dalle coste di un'isola. Gibbs viene eletto capitano del Dying Gull. '''Faccia a faccia con Salazar La Silent Mary si avvicina sempre di più alla scialuppa con Jack, Henry e Carina. Quest'ultima, sapendo che l'unico obbiettivo degli uomini sulla Silent Mary era uccidere Jack, abbandona la scialuppa per raggiungere a nuoto la vicina spiaggia. Anche Henry vuole tuffarsi in acqua, ma Salazar libera degli squali fantasma con l'ordine di uccidere Sparrow. El matador del mar e la sua ciurma cercano di raggiungere il pirata, che si salva sbarcando sull'isola (Salazar e la sua ciurma, infatti, non possono scendere a terra, o si dissolverebbero). Nel frattempo il Dying Gull viene intercettato dalla HMS'' Essex'', la nave del tenente Scarfield, comandante della Royal Navy a Saint Martin. Prima di venire catturati, Joshamee Gibbs, non volendo che essere il capitano gli creasse dei problemi, affida a Scrum il titolo di capitano. Dopo essere stati intercettati, la ciurma del Dying Gull, viene imprigionata a bordo della Essex. Il destino del Dying Gull è ignoto. Tornato a bordo della Silent Mary, Salazar, adirato, inizia ad uccidere i pirati di Barbossa, ma quest'ultimo lo convince a permettergli di scendere a terra per trovare e portargli Sparrow. Salazar libera così Barbossa, Mullroy, Murtogg e altri uomini di Barbossa. Hangman's Bay Sull'isola Jack, Carina e Henry vengono catturati dalla banda di pirati di Pierre "Pig" Kelly, una vecchia conoscenza di Jack. Pig Kelly costringe Sparrow a sposare l'orripilante sorella Beatrice con delle nozze forzate. Jack, Henry e Carina tentano di temporeggiare per mandare a monte il matrimonio, ma quando le nozze sembrano inevitabili, esse vengono interrotte da Barbossa e dai sopravvissuti della sua ciurma, che scacciano Kelly, la sua banda di criminali, Beatrice e tutti gli invitati, salvando Jack dal matrimonio. '''Il ritorno della ''Perla Nera '' ritorna alla normalità.|left]] Barbossa decide di non rispettare l'accordo con Salazar, bensì decide di unirsi anche lui alla ricerca del tridente di Poseidone per potersi liberare della costante minaccia di Salazar e ottenere il controllo sui mari. Avendo bisogno di una nave, Barbossa trafigge la bottiglia della Perla Nera con la spada di Tritone. La Perla aumenta sempre di più di dimensioni fino a quando torna finalmente alle sue dimensioni naturali. La Perla Nera, il mitico veliero dalle vele nere, dopo 10 anni rinchiusa in una bottiglia, poteva finalmente riprendere a solcare i mari. Tempo di sfidare il morto A bordo, Barbossa, dopo essersi ricongiunto con Jack, la sua scimmietta anch'essa imprigionata con la Perla, fa imprigionare Jack Sparrow, Henry Turner e Carina Smyth e riprende il comando della sua vecchia nave. La nave salpa alla ricerca del tridente di Poseidone, e Carina convince Barbossa a darle il timone della nave, dal momento che lei è l'unica capace a leggere, tramite le stelle, la mappa che indica la posizione del tridente. Il padre di Carina A bordo della Perla Nera, Barbossa riconosce il diario di Carina e dice di averlo rubato circa 20 anni prima da una nave italiana. La ragazza dice che ciò è impossibile, in quanto il diario le era stato lasciato da suo padre poco prima di essere data in affido in un orfanotrofio. Hector allora si rende conto che la ragazza è sua figlia: il pirata, infatti, aveva lasciato ancora in fasce Carina in un orfanotrofio dopo la morte della madre, lasciandole un libro con un rubino incastonato per permetterle di condurre una vita agiata. La ragazza, una volta cresciuta, aveva interpretato il libro come un segno della volontà del padre, da lei mai conosciuto, di trovare il tridente, così aveva passato tutta la vita a studiare il diario e le stelle, in cerca della mappa. Lo scontro tra la Perla Nera e la ''Silent Mary'' Durante la navigazione la Perla viene intercettata dalla HMS'' Essex'','' la nave di Scarfield; tuttavia la ''Essex viene distrutta dalla Silent Mary che sopraggiunge attaccando la Perla. Tra le due navi scoppia una battaglia, tuttavia esse procedono nel loro viaggio verso l'isola del Tridente, ormai poco distante. Durante la battaglia, sul ponte della Perla la ciurma della Perla combatte contro i fantasmi della [[ciurma della Silent Mary|ciurma della Silent Mary]], mentre a bordo della Mary Salazar tenta di uccidere Jack Sparrow. Alle prime luci dell'alba, la Perla Nera si incaglia presso Black Rock Island, l'isola in cui era ubicato il tridente. Non potendo scendere a terra per via della maledizione, la ciurma della Mary si ritira dalla Perla e torna a bordo della Mary ritornando in alto mare. Anche Salazar è costretto a tornare sulla Silent Mary per non scendere a terra, ma prende in ostaggio Henry: ora solo il tridente può salvare il ragazzo. Black Rock Island trovano l'accesso della Tomba di Poseidone.]] Jack, Carina e Barbossa scendono su Black Rock Island, incastonata di gemme e rubini che la rendono l'isola una copia perfetta del firmamento. Qui Carina posiziona al suo posto il rubino che si trovava sul diario di Galileo Galilei, rivelando l'accesso all'ubicazione del Tridente. Immediatamente il mare si apre creando un largo corridoio in cui Jack e Carina scivolano dentro mentre Barbossa, aggrappatosi ad una roccia, resta su Black Rock Island. Combattere per il tridente .|left]] Carina e Jack si ritrovano così nella Tomba di Poseidone sui fondali oceanici. Qui i due trovano il tridente di Poseidone; lì, però, Jack viene attaccato da Henry, posseduto da Salazar, e tra i due inizia un duro combattimento. Salazar entra in possesso del tridente, abbandona il corpo di Henry e sta per uccidere Jack, ma Henry e Carina capiscono che spezzando il tridente si possono spezzare le maledizioni del mare, così il giovane distrugge il tridente di Poseidone e Salazar e la sua ciurma ritornano umani. Vita pirata, Hector! Tuttavia il mare si sta per richiudere, e la Perla Nera arriva in soccorso di Jack, Carina e Henry gettando loro l'ancora per utilizzarla come scala per riemergere in superficie; Salazar riesce ad aggrapparsi all'ancora, ma mentre il gruppo sta risalendo, Carina perde la presa, e solo l'intervento di Barbossa riesce a salvarla dall'abisso; Barbossa, tuttavia, vede che Salazar sta raggiungendo Carina, così, dopo aver rivelato alla ragazza che lei per lui è un tesoro, lascia la presa della catena dell'ancora, pugnala Salazar alle spalle e i due precipitano negli abissi del mare che, ormai, si è richiuso. Sulla Perla la ciurma omaggia la scomparsa di Barbossa, mentre Carina dichiara che da questo momento prenderà il nome del padre. Riunione La Perla Nera accompagna Henry e Carina in Giamaica (dove Henry viveva). Qui torna anche Will Turner, che, spezzata la maledizione, è ormai libero dall'Olandese Volante, e può tornare a riabbracciare la moglie, Elizabeth Swann e a trascorrere il resto della sua vita con loro. Appuntamento oltre l'orizzonte '' naviga verso l'orizzonte.]] Jack Sparrow, a bordo della Perla, osserva con il cannocchiale la riunione di Will ed Elizabeth e la definisce una "scena raccapricciante". Joshamee Gibbs, Scrum, Marty, Mullroy e Murtogg omaggiano Jack come capitano. Sparrow è pronto a salpare verso l'orizzonte e la scimmia Jack, fino ad allora nemico di Jack, gli restituisce la sua bussola come segno di pace, non avendo più alcun motivo per odiare Sparrow. La Perla Nera si allontana dalla Giamaica navigando verso l'orizzonte. L'incubo Nella scena dopo i titoli di coda, Will ed Elizabeth stanno dormendo insieme, quando all'improvviso nella stanza entra un redivivo Davy Jones. Proprio mentre il mostro sta per aggredire la coppia, un lampo sveglia Will che vede solo la stanza vuota, realizzando così che si è trattato di un sogno. L'uomo, allora, torna a dormire, non notando però dei cirripedi e una pozza di acqua di mare alla base del letto. Incongruenze narrative ed errori di trama Una delle principali motivazioni delle critiche prevalentemente negative del film sono state le numerose incongruenze narrative di questo capitolo con gli altri 4 episodi della saga, dovute principalmente al cambio di sceneggiatore. Qui sono riportate tutte le incongruenze narrative presenti in questo quinto capitolo della saga di Pirati dei Caraibi: * La bussola di Jack Sparrow: Nel flashback di Salazar si racconta che Jack abbia ottenuto la sua bussola magica dal capitano della Wicked Wench (futura Perla Nera). Il capitano pirata, infatti muore durante la battaglia contro Salazar ma non prima di aver consegnato a Jack la sua bussola e il comando della Wicked Wench. Tuttavia in La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma si scopre che Jack aveva ottenuto la bussola barattandola con la sacerdotessa voodoo Tia Dalma. È possibile che Jack Sparrow abbia semplicemente barattato la bussola da Tia Dalma per conto del suo capitano. Tuttavia non sono state ancora fornite spiegazioni ufficiali in merito. * Tradire la bussola: 'Sempre per quanto riguarda la bussola, nel film pare che Salazar sia a conoscenza del fatto che fosse stata la bussola il motivo della sua prigionia. Questo fatto non si spiega dal momento che Salazar non sembra aver mai avuto occasione di apprendere né dell'esistenza della bussola né tanto meno dei suoi poteri. * '''La ''Wicked Wench: 'Sempre nel flashback di Salazar si mostra che la ''Wicked Wench (la futura Perla Nera) era in origine una nave pirata e che Jack l'abbia ottenuta a 18 anni dopo la morte del suo capitano assieme alla bussola durante la battaglia contro Salazar. Tuttavia in La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma, Ai Confini del Mondo e nel romanzo prequel The Price of Freedom si fa riferimento al fatto che Jack vide e ottenne per la prima volta la Wicked Wench, una nave mercantile britannica, quando aveva 25 anni lavorando per la Compagnia britannica delle Indie Orientali. Jack ne divenne capitano ma quando trasgredì agli ordini di Beckett questi bruciò e affondò la Wench. Di conseguenza Jack riottenne la nave stringendo un accordo con Davy Jones che la recuperò dai fondali. Jack rinominò la nave "Perla Nera" e divenne un pirata. A conferma di ciò, persino nel romanzo Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, la nave di cui Jack diventa capitano nel flashback non si chiama "Wicked Wench" e non è la futura Perla Nera. Il film, dunque, entra in contraddizione non solo con il resto della saga, ma anche con il suo stesso libro. È possibile (anche se poco probabile dal momento che la nave nel flashback presenta la polena dell'angelo con il gabbiano che fu creata da Davy Jones) che Jack abbia ottenuto la nave per poi perderla e riottenerla nel corso dei successivi sette anni. Tuttavia non sono state ancora fornite informazioni ufficiali a riguardo. * 'Il nomignolo "Sparrow": '''Nel flashback si rivela inoltre che è stato l'episodio della sconfitta di Salazar ad attribuire a Jack il nomignolo "Sparrow" (passero) quando questo aveva 18 anni. Tuttavia nella collana di libri ''Pirati dei Caraibi - Jack Sparrow si narrano le avventure di Jack Sparrow quando questo ha 15 anni e possiede già il nome completo Jack Sparrow. Secondo la saga, infatti Sparrow è il cognome di Jack, non un nomignolo dato a Jack da qualcuno. Questo infatti non riconobbe Edward Teague come suo legittimo padre per molti anni, di conseguenza assunse il cognome "Sparrow" di origini ignote, ma sicuramente anni prima di quando è ambientato il flashback.'' * Il cappello di Jack Sparrow: 'Sempre nel flashback di Salazar si mostra come Jack abbia ottenuto il suo storico cappello dopo che questo gli fu offerto come tributo da uno dei membri della ciurma della ''Wench dopo che Jack li aveva salvati da Salazar. Tuttavia nel libro ufficiale di Ai Confini del Mondo e nei contenuti speciali dello stesso film (nella sezione Pirata Lore) si racconta che Jack ottenne il suo cappello comprandolo con una di due preziose monete rubate a una dama. Jack fece poi della seconda moneta il suo pezzo da otto. * 'Il pendaglio di Jack Sparrow: '''Sempre nel flashback di Salazar si mostra che assieme al cappello, tra i tributi offerti a Jack c'è anche un pendaglio fatto con un dente d'argento e alcune piccole ossa (lo stesso che Jack ha attaccato alla bandana in ''Oltre i Confini del Mare). Tuttavia sia nelle dichiarazioni dello stesso Johnny Depp in un'intervista alla rivista statunitense Entertainment Weekly (vedi in dettaglio ''[http://it.piratideicaraibi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jack_Sparrow_costume.jpg Johnny Depp's Guide to Captain Jack's Style ''Entertainment Weekly - 13 maggio 2011]), ''sia nel libro ufficiale di ''Oltre i Confini del Mare, sia in una scena tagliata del film si racconta che il pendaglio è stato costruito da Jack in persona con alcune piccole ossa e uno dei denti d'argento di Jack stesso dopo gli eventi di Ai Confini del Mondo, quando Jack ha ormai circa 40 anni. * 'La tibia di cervo/renna: '''Proprio come per il pendaglio, nel flashback si mostra che Jack ottiene la tibia di renne che ha attaccata alla bandana in tutti i film come tributo dalla ciurma della Wicked Wench. Tuttavia, Johnny Depp stesso in un'intervista alla rivista statunitense ''Entertainment Weekly (vedi in dettaglio:'' [http://it.piratideicaraibi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jack_Sparrow_costume.jpg Johnny Depp's Guide to Captain Jack's Style ''Entertainment Weekly - 13 maggio 2011]) disse che quella tibia apparteneva ad un cervo/renna che Jack aveva mangiato in uno dei suoi molti viaggi. * di Jack Sparrow issato sull'albero di maestra.]]'''Il vessillo di Jack Sparrow: Nel film, quando la Perla Nera si trova ancora rinchiusa nella bottiglia, si nota che sul pennone dell'albero maestro volteggia il Jolly Roger di Jack Sparrow (il teschio con le due tibie e il passero); tuttavia la Perla Nera venne imprigionata nella bottiglia quando si trovava sotto il comando di Hector Barbossa e di conseguenza dovrebbe avere il Jolly Roger di Barbossa, come del resto si nota in Oltre i Confini del Mare. * La peggiore paura di Jack Sparrow: Nel film si viene a sapere che la peggiore paura di Jack Sparrow è Salazar. Tuttavia nel libro ufficiale di La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma Jack afferma esplicitamente che la sua peggiore paura è Davy Jones.'' * '''Scienza infusa: '''Salazar sembra essere al corrente dell'identità di Jack (lo chiama per nome "Jack Sparrow") tuttavia Salazar non dovrebbe conoscerla dal momento che quando i due si interfacciano per pochi secondi prima della morte di Salazar, Jack non gli rivela mai il suo nome. Si limita soltanto a sbeffeggiarlo e ad incitarlo ad arrendersi. Non è stata fornita alcuna spiegazione ufficiale in merito. * '''La mappa di Henry Turner: Non viene spiegato come Henry Turner abbia fatto a localizzare la rotta dell'Olandese Volante. La nave fantasma, infatti, non ha rotte prestabilite che si possono prevedere. L'Olandese varia continuamente la sua rotta in base ai veri naufragi che avvenivano in mare. Non è stata fornita alcuna spiegazione ufficiale in merito. * La "maledizione" dell'''Olandese Volante: William Turner non è soggetto ad alcuna maledizione. Non esiste alcuna "''maledizione dell'Olandese Volante". Essere il capitano dell'Olandese non è una maledizione, è un compito ultraterreno che qualcuno deve pur svolgere per scelta propria (anche se nel caso di Will indirettamente): "L'Olandese deve avere un capitano." L'unica maledizione a cui è stato soggetto l'Olandese Volante fu quando Davy Jones e la sua ciurma smisero di svolgere il compito di traghettare le anime diventando dei mostri; dal momento che William Turner svolse il suo compito in maniera corretta, non è soggetto ad alcun tipo di maledizione. * Il terzo incontro: 'Nel film, Henry ha 21, di conseguenza dovrebbe aver incontrato suo padre William, per 3 volte anziché due: la prima volta all'età di 9 anni (nella scena dopo i titoli di coda di ''Ai Confini del Mondo), la seconda volta all'età di 12 anni a bordo dell'''Olandese Volante'''' (nella scena iniziale di ''La Vendetta di Salazar) e la terza volta all'età di 21 anni (10 anni dopo il loro primo incontro). Tuttavia, di questo terzo incontro non si fa alcuna menzione, come se non fosse mai avvenuto. * 'Il tridente di Poseidone: '''Nel film sono stati totalmente ignorati gli eventi di ''Jack Sparrow - Picco Poseidone in cui si narra del giovane Jack Sparrow che trova il tridente di Poseidone. * '''Oggetti che si materializzano: Nel film, Jack, prima dell'ammutinamento a bordo del Dying Gull, lascia il cappello, la spada e il fodero a bordo del Dying Gull. Tuttavia, alcune scene dopo, quando Jack è a bordo della Perla Nera, questi oggetti sono presenti, come se si fossero materializzati. Cast e personaggi * Johnny Depp: Jack Sparrow * Javier Bardem: Armando Salazar * Geoffrey Rush: Hector Barbossa * Brenton Thwaites: Henry Turner * Kaya Scodelario: Carina Smyth * Kevin McNally: Joshamee Gibbs * Golshifteh Farahani: Shansa * David Wenham: John Scarfield * Stephen Graham: Scrum * Angus Barnett: Mullroy *Martin Klebba: Marty *Giles New: Murtogg *Orlando Bloom: Will Turner *Keira Knightley: Elizabeth Swann *Paul McCartney: Jack Teague *Adam Brown: Cremble *Delroy Atkinson: Pike *Danny Kirrane: Bollard *Juan Carlos Vellido: Lesaro *Rodney Afif: Magda *Rupert Raineri: Santos *Stephen Lopez: Moss *Bruce Spence: Dix (sindaco di Saint Martin) *Justin Smith: Mr. Krill (banchiere di Saint Martin) *John Leary: George W. Swift * Anthony De La Torre: Giovane Jack Sparrow (CGI) *Finn Ireland: Jeff *James MacKay: Maddox *Bryan Probets: Bowen *Lewis McGowan: Henry Turner (12 anni) *Alexander Scheer: Giovane Edward Teague *Richard Piper: Capitano Toms *Michael Dorman: Primo ufficiale Wade *Roan Nichol: Ufficiale Cole *Zoe Ventura: Moglie del sindaco Dix * Ken Radley: Pierre "Pig" Kelly * Hannah Walters: Beatrice Kelly * K. Todd Freeman: Capitano Morgan * Robert Morgan: Grimes * Will Ward: Pirata (flashback) *Paul Armstrong: Vecchio pirata *Andreas Sobik: Capitano pirata *Goran D. Kleut: Pirata con secchio *Scott Anderson: Ufficiale britannico *Travis Jeffris: Ufficiale Britannico *Andrew Fraser: Ufficiale britannico *Akos Armont: Soldato britannico *Sean Lynch: Soldato britannico *Ben O'Toole: Soldato britannico *Dakota Askew: Giovane soldato della Monarch *Jamie Carter: Giovane soldato della Monarch *Joe Klocek: Soldato della Monarch *Nico Cortez: Ufficiale spagnolo *Malesh Jadu: Soldato della Silent Mary *Akshay Caplash: Soldato fantasma CGI *Jordan Fulleylove: Soldato fantasma CGI *Mivon Prince-Leyva: Soldato fantasma CGI *James Lawson: Guardia della cella di Shansa * Jonathan Elson: Prete di Hangman's Bay * Matthew Walker: Prete (prigioni di Saint Martin) * Chiquita e Pablo: Jack la scimmia Dietro le quinte Produzione Pre-produzione Il film è stato annunciato dopo l'uscita di Oltre i confini del mare. Nel maggio 2013 Joachim Rønning e Espen Sandberg vennero scelti come registi. La sceneggiatura è stata scritta da Jeff Nathanson da uno script di Terry Rossio. Le riprese del film sono cominciate nel febbraio 2015 con una release fissata al 7 luglio 2017. Riprese con i due registi Joachim Rønning e Espen Sandberg.]] Nel 2013, il produttore Jerry Bruckheimer disse che parte delle riprese potevano essere girate in Louisiana, prima di subito aggiungendo: ". Ma sarà anche essere impostato nei Caraibi, ovviamente" Il 15 gennaio 2014, i direttori Joachim Rønning e Espen Sandberg hanno confermato che le riprese sarebbero dovute iniziare a Porto Rico e New Orleans alla fine del 2014. Bruckheimer disse in precedenza che ci sarebbe potuta essere una sequenza in Louisiana, e Rønning e Sandberg erano a bordo della'' Sunset'' a Fajardo, Portorico. Nel giugno del 2014, Bruckheimer indicò una possibile data di inizio produzione a inizio 2015. Un portavoce del Ministero delle Arti Australiano, George Brandis, ha confermato che Pirati dei Caraibi 5 era stato fissato da girare in Australia, dopo che il governo aveva accettato di riutilizzare 20 milioni di dollari di tasse di incentivi fiscali originariamente destinati per il remake 20.000 leghe sotto i mari. Secondo diverse fonti le riprese iniziarono nel settembre 2014, ma le riprese vere e proprie iniziarono nel febbraio del 2015. Questa notizia fu confermata dalla Disney e dal Ministro dele Arti del Queensland il 2 ottobre 2014, affermando che le riprese si sarebbero svolte esclusivamente in Australia. Village Roadshow Studios e Port Douglas furono ufficialmente confermati come location. Il budget di produzione stanziato dalla Walt Disney Pictures e dal produttore Jerry Bruckheimer per il quinto film della saga è stato di 200 milioni di dollari. L'1 gennaio 2015, la piccola vela Rainbow Gipsy, una replica di 15 anni di un Bawley scozzese del 1897, entrò nel Gold Coast, in Australia, per avviare il vasto refit, che comprendeva l'aggiunta di un nuovo bompresso e ponti e cabine riconfigurato al fine di diventare la Dying Gull (Il Gabbiano Morente). Le riprese del film iniziarono ufficialmente il 17 febbraio 2015 e terminarono il 16 luglio 2015 dopo 95 giorni di riprese effettive. Cast Johnny Depp, che alla fine di Oltre i Confini del Mare ''si era mostrato interessato a fare un altro film sui pirati, a patto che lo script fosse buono, sarà di nuovo protagonista di Pirati dei Caraibi 5, dicendo:"Finché siamo in grado di mettere insieme tutti i pezzi del puzzle, avrei sicuramente intenzione di considerarlo". Depp firmò per partecipare al film nel gennaio del 2013. Geoffrey Rush aveva annunciato di ritornare nei panni di Hector Barbossa dicendo:"Se continuano ad evolvere questo personaggio, certamente!" così che implica che potrebbe ritornare come cattivo. Rush ha anche detto che "la megalomania di Barbossa potrebbe esplodere in modi orribili". Anche se aveva detto che lo script doveva essere in buona forma prima di fare il film, aggiunse "non si può iniziare a girare questo genere di cose, se ci sono buchi. Ma per come andrà, non so niente". Nel dicembre 2014, Rush ha confermato il suo ritorno, affermando che i personaggi suo e di Depp sarebbero stati " al centro del film e ci sarà tutta una nuova serie di linee di storia ". Rush ha anche complimentato il produttore Jerry Bruckheimer e ha elogiato la squadra di regia norvegese Joachim Rønning e Espen Sandberg. Quando venne a galla l'argomento del ritorno del personaggio di Joshamee Gibbs nel sequel in attesa, Kevin McNally era filosofico, dicendo che ''"Gibbs potrebbe aver mangiato qualche bestia di mare per qualche off-screen" sottolineando che lui non era colui che avrebbe deciso se il suo personaggio sarebbe tornato nella saga oppure no. McNally ha continuato a dire che avrebbe sperato nel ritorno del personaggio e che Gibbs sarebbe servito per "chiarire i punti chiave della trama per il pubblico". Durante le riprese di I tre Moschettieri (2011) Orlando Bloom disse che avrebbe apprezzato di tornare nella saga dei Pirati se gli fosse stato offerto. Nel 2012 quando le fu chiesto se sarebbe tornata a interpretare il ruolo di Angelica, Penèlope Cruz disse di non aver ricevuto nessuna notizia o copione a riguardo. Nell'ottobre 2012 Keith Richards ha affermato che gli sarebbe piaciuto tornare in veste da pirata nel ruolo del capitano Teague al fianco del suo amico e collega Johnny Depp. Alla domanda se Richards sarebbe tornato, Bruckheimer ha risposto:"Lo spero. Ci piacerebbe riaverlo, quindi vedremo" C'erano state diverse interviste con gli attori Lee Arenberg e Mackenzie Crook riguardo al fatto circa il loro ritorno come Pintel e Ragetti. Crook, che nel 2011 aveva rifiutato di tornare in Oltre i Confini del Mare, ha annunciato che era stato contattato per il ruolo. Si ipotizza che questi due personaggi torneranno nella saga; tuttavia recenti indizi fanno pensare che Arenberg e Crook non torneranno nel film. A gennaio 2015 poco prima dell'inizio delle riprese, l'attore Lee Arenberg conferma tramite Twitter che non tornerà a vestire i panni di Pintel. Il 20 ottobre 2015 l'attore Mackenzie Crook conferma che non tornerà nel ruolo di Ragetti in quanto impegnato con la serie TV Detectorists. Nel giugno 2015 sono apparse delle fotografie che presentavano Johnny Depp (nei panni di Jack Sparrow), Kevin McNally (nei panni di Joshamee Gibbs), Angus Barnett (Mullroy) e Giles New (Murtogg) altri attori su un set simile a quello della ''Perla Nera'','' confermando, di fatto, il ritorno anche di Mullroy e Murtogg. Ad ottobre del 2014, l'attore spagnolo Javier Bardem, marito di Penelope Cruz, era entrato nel cast nel ruolo che molti ipotizzavano era stato offerto a Christoph Waltz, ovvero il Capitano Salazar. Nel novembre del 2014 è stato riferito che la Disney era alla ricerca di giovani attori per il ruolo di Henry e Ansel Ergot, Taron Egerton, George MacKay, Brenton Thwaites, Mitchell Hope e Sam Keeley furono candidati per il ruolo. Il 21 novembre, 2014, l'attore australiano Brenton Thwaites era in trattativa per apparire nel film. Nel dicembre 2014 la Disney era alla ricerca di giovani attrici per il ruolo di Carina Smyth e Kaya Scodealrio, Gabriella Wilde, Alexandra Dowling e Jenna Thiam furono le candidate per il ruolo. A gennaio 2015 Kevin McNally e Martin Klebba confermarono il loro ritorno tramire Twitter, nei panni di Joshamee Gibbs e di Marty. Il 30 gennaio 2015, l'attrice inglese Kaya Scodelario è entrata ufficialmente nel cast, l'annuncio fu dato dal produttore Jerry Bruckeimer in persona sulla sua pagina facebook. Il 4 febbraio 2015, è stato riferito che Adam Brown, Delroy Atkinson e Danny Kirrane hanno aderito il cast del film. A febbraio sempre venne confermato il ritorno di Stephen Graham nei panni di Scrum e venne confermato l'ingresso nel cast dell'attrice iraniana Golshifeth Frahani nei panni della strega del mare Shansa. A luglio 2015 delle nuove foto tratte dal set confermano i ritorni di Angus Barnett e Giles New nei panni di Mullroy e Murtogg. Nel settembre del 2015 durante il D23 Expo 2015 venne confermato ufficialmente il ritorno di Orlando Bloom nei panni di Will Turner. Nel marzo del 2016 venne riferito che l'ex musicista dei Beatles Paul McCartney avrebbe fatto parte del cast. Nell'aprile del 2017 venne ufficialmente confermato il ritorno di Keira Knightley nei panni di Elizabeth Swann. '''Colonna sonora' Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar è il primo film della saga a non avere la colonna sonora composta da Hans Zimmer. Le musiche sono infatti state composte da Geoff Zanelli. Promozione Il primo teaser trailer del film è stato mostrato il 2 ottobre 2016 durante la messa in onda dell'episodio Date of Death della serie Fear the Walking Dead, sul canale televisivo statunitense AMC, e successivamente diffuso online. Nel trailer viene presentato il Capitano Salazar che chiede a Henry Turner di portare un messaggio a Jack Sparrow di morte; alla fine del trailer inoltre viene presentato il titolo italiano del film ovvero: "Pirati dei Caraibi: La Vendetta di Salazar". Un nuovo trailer viene mostrato durante il Super Blow il 5 febbraio sulle note del brano "No grave can hold my body down" di Johnny Cash. Il trailer ufficiale viene distribuito il 2 marzo 2017. Il 25 marzo 2017 viene rilasciato un nuovo trailer. Accoglienza Il film ha totalizzato il 30% di recensioni positive su Rotten Tomatoes con una media dei voti di 5 su 10, risultando essere il film peggio recensito della storia della saga. Il film ha incassato 795 milioni di dollari in tutto il mondo a fronte di un budget di 220 milioni di dollari risultando essere un buon successo. Inesattezze storiche Oltre che a contenere numerose incongruenze narrative, il film contiene anche alcuni anacronismi, tutti di gran lunga più gravi rispetto a quelli presenti nei film precedenti. Premesso che il film è ambientato nel 1751 sono presenti i seguenti errori storici: * Sia la [[HMS Monarch|HMS Monarch]] che la HMS'' Essex'' sono armate con cannoni introdotti nella Royal Navy a partire dai primi anni del 1800, quindi decenni dopo l'ambientazione del film. * Nel film l'isola di Saint Martin è una colonia britannica. Tuttavia, nella realtà, Saint Martin è sempre stata (come è tutt'ora) una colonia per metà francese e per metà olandese. Non si spiega il motivo di un errore così grave e, al contempo, così facile da evitare. * Il film sembra per certi spetti ambientato nel Medioevo. La vicenda si svolge negli anni 1750, ad Illuminismo praticamente consolidato; la credenza alla stregoneria era, se non del tutto, largamente superata. L'ultima sentenza di morte per stregoneria risale infatti al 1712. L'Atto sulla Stregoneria del 1735 abolì in Inghilterra la pena di morte per questo reato. * Quando George W. Swift trova Carina Smyth che maneggia il suo telescopio, dice:"Nessuna donna ha mai toccato il mio telescopio!" (in originale: "No woman has ever handled my Herschel!"). William Herschel, colui che progettò e costruì questo telescopio, aveva solo 13 anni durante l'anno di ambientazione del film. Questo telescopio fu infatti costruito nel 1774, 23 anni dopo l'ambientazione del film. * Dire, anche nella finzione, che Galileo Galilei ha dedicato tutta la sua vita a cercare il tridente di Poseidone, un oggetto pagano e magico, è mera e pura disinformazione, nonché un insulto alla sua figura di straordinario scienziato. Equivarrebbe a dire che Gesù di Nazaret era divulgatore dell'ateismo. * Parlando dei francesi, Jack Sparrow fa riferimento all'invenzione della maionese. Tuttavia, la maionese fu inventata dal cuoco francese del Duca di Richelieu nel 1756, cinque anni dopo l'ambientazione del film. * Nel film compare una ghigliottina moderna (con la lama obliqua), che, sebbene nel film venga definita come una "nuova invenzione", venne inventata solo nel 1792. * Durante le nozze forzate di Jack Sparrow con Beatrice Kelly, la banda musicale suona il brano Marcia nuziale di Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy. Questa melodia fu composta nel 1842. * L' Essex è comandata da John Scarfield, un ufficiale con il grado di tenente. Nella realtà storica, le navi che i luogotenenti della Royal Navy potevano comandare erano navi più piccole sloop e brigantini. Un tenente poteva comandare una nave da guerra come la Essex solo se il capitano della nave era assente, indisposto o ucciso in azione. * Carina Smyth dice di essere stata chiamata così come la stella più lucente del nord. Nella realtà, Carina non è una stella, bensì una costellazione. Inoltre, questa costellazione fu chiamata così solo nel 1763, circa un decennio dopo l'ambientazione del film e circa 30 anni dopo la nascita fittizia del personaggio di Carina Smyth. Curiosità * Il titolo originale del film è Dead Men Tell No Tales '' (reso in italiano: ''I morti non parlano). Questa frase è un tema ricorrente all'interno dell'intero franchise di Pirati dei Caraibi. Essa infatti appare più volte all'interno dell'attrazione Pirates of the Caribbean a Disneyland (da cui il franchise ha preso inizio) e in vari altri materiali del franchise. Viene pronunciata infatti anche nel primo film dal pappagallo di Cotton e, in base alla sceneggiatura originale, sarebbe dovuta essere pronunciata da Davy Jones nel secondo film. * Nel libro a fumetti Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel ''viene rivelato che il film è ambientato nel 1751, un anno dopo gli eventi di ''Oltre i Confini del Mare. * Questo è stato il primo capitolo della saga cinematografica di Pirati dei Caraibi a non essere stato scritto da Ted Elliott e Terry Rossio. * La Vendetta di Salazar è stato inoltre il primo film del franchise a non avere Hans Zimmer come compositore della colonna sonora. Egli è stato infatti rimpiazzato da Geoff Zanelli, già da tempo collaboratore di Zimmer. * Il film è il più corto della serie cinematografica. Il secondo più corto è Oltre i Confini del Mare. * La Vendetta di Salazar contiene molti riferimenti al romanzo fantasy Mari stregati (1987) di Tim Powers, già usato come base principale per Oltre i Confini del Mare (che in originale si chiama appunto On Stranger Tides, proprio come il titolo originale del romanzo). * Nella sceneggiatura originale di Terry Rossio, il film sarebbe dovuto essere ambientato durante o poco prima la guerra dei sette anni (1756-1763) e in esso sarebbero stati presenti la ricerca delle magiche perle dell'già rotto tridente di Nettuno, il ritorno di molti personaggi secondari da tutti i quattro film precedenti e un antagonista femminile assetato di vendetta nei confronti di Jack Sparrow. Alcuni piccoli elementi della sceneggiatura di Rossio furono incorporati nella versione finale della sceneggiatura di Jeff Nathanson. de:Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache en:Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales es:Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar fr:Pirates des Caraïbes: La Vengeance de Salazar ru:Пираты Карибского моря: Мертвецы не рассказывают сказки Categoria:Film